


Give Me Your Eyes...

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (gorgonbunny)



Series: Kylux 33 Days of Guro Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Eyes, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, No Gore, Removing Eyes, even with the eye removal thing, seriously it is cute, this is a cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonbunny/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you do anything for me?” Kylo asks.</p><p>“Yes, “ Armitage answers, “I would die for you, I would kill for you.”</p><p>“Would you give me anything?” Kylo asks.</p><p>Armitage pulls back to look at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. “Yes,” he says, “my life, my love, anything.” </p><p>“Would you give me your eyes?” Kylo asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> So, to make up for the last one, this is a sweet and fluffy story about Kylo removing Hux's eyes. 
> 
> Part 1 of Give Me Your Eyes, I'll Give You My Heart
> 
>    
> Warnings for: Eyeball removal
> 
> Rated Explicit because of the nature of the trope

Part 1- eyes

 

* * *

 

 

They lie together on the bed. Kylo holds Armitage to his chest, running his fingers though Armitage’s long, red hair as Armitage listens to Kylo’s heartbeat.

“Would you do anything for me?” Kylo asks.

“Yes, “ Armitage answers, “I would die for you, I would kill for you.”

“Would you give me anything?” Kylo asks.

Armitage pulls back to look at him, his eyes sparkling in the dim light. “Yes,” Armitage says, “my love, my life, anything.” He pulls Kylo in for a small, precious kiss.

“Would you give me your eyes?” Kylo asks.

“What?” Armitage asks, his brow twitching.

“You eyes, would you give them to me?” Kylo asks again, his voice soft, as he glides a hand down Armitage’s cheek.

Armitage remains perplexed. What an odd thing for Kylo to joke about. It was a joke, wasn’t it?

“I love your eyes,” Kylo says. “I could look at your eyes all day and I wouldn't ever need anything else.”

Armitage blinks, then smiles shyly.

“But, you’re being reassigned to Iltorrak or somewhere else far away and I have to leave to train with the Supreme Leader, so we won’t be together, we may not see each other for years. So, I want your eyes.” Kylo says matter-of-factly.

The smile fades from Armitage’s face, replaced by a tight furrow of his brow, “You’re serious.”

Kylo hums, staring intensely, playing with Armitage’s hair.

Armitage pushes himself away, sitting up. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he says. He tries to hide how horrified he is, hoping that Kylo really is kidding. He knew that Kylo was irrational at times, rash and unpredictable, but he didn’t think that his lover was completely insane.

“Look, if you want you can holo-vid me as often as you want, you can see my eyes any time you like, but they are staying in my head,” Armitage says, backing further away.

“It’s not the same. And you said you’d do anything for me,” Kylo slinks sensually towards him.

Armitage stands, pulling the sheet to cover himself, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, “I don’t think you realize what you’re asking me.”

“Of course I do. I’ve thought about this a lot,” Kylo lifts himself onto his elbows.

Armitage shudders. Kylo would always whisper to Armitage about how much he loved his eyes. The idea that Kylo was thinking about removing his eyes in those intimate moments makes his stomach knot.  “No, I don’t think you’ve thought this through at all. If I don’t have eyes then I couldn’t lead an akk-dog, let alone an army.”

“My Dear General, did you think I wanted to blind you?” He winces slightly, looking hurt that Armitage would even think such an awful thing.

"It did kind of sound that way," Armitage says.

Kylo leans over to his side of the bed. “I have something for you,” he says as he opens the bedside stand, “as a going-away gift.” He brings out a small, ornate box which he presents to Armitage.

Armitage tenses. Ideas of what that box could contain flash through his mind: Artificial eyes? Somebody else’s eyes? At this point, he doesn’t put it past Kylo to have taken some poor soul's eyes to give to him as a gift.

Kylo opens the box, revealing two gemstones, blue and infinite, appearing to glow of their own accord, polished smooth and round, the size of eyes.

Armitage is enraptured by them. _They’re beautiful_ , he thinks then instantly regrets thinking it hoping Kylo hadn’t sensed his thoughts.

His eyes flick to Kylo, who stares at him unblinking, then back to the gemstones.

“What are those?” he asks.

“Kyber crystals. I’ve cut and polished them so they will fit perfectly,” Kylo says, “I know how much you love blue, and it was very hard to find two so perfectly matched.” Kylo eagerly looks to him for some hint of approval.

“Kylo,” he says quietly, looking back to his lover - could he still love him after this? “If you take my eyes I’ll never be able to look at you again, not in the same way as I do now.” He tries to make it sound like it was in Kylo’s best interest to leave his eyes in their sockets.

“I know, these will be so much better,” Kylo says.

Armitage sighs and looks away frustrated, not sure how to handle the situation.

Kylo continues, “You know how you’ve said you’ve always wanted to feel the Force as I do? Well, now you can.” He lifts one of the gems to reveal a pin-like object attached to the back of it. Armitage recognizes it as a Qiitin. Kylo had told him about those. They are a biotech life form that focuses the Force energy of Kyber crystals. “We’ll both get what we’ve always wanted; you’ll be Force-sensitive, and I’ll have your eyes. It’s perfect!”

Armitage’s shoulders sag. Why couldn’t he have been attracted to someone normal?

“And...I’ll be able to see with those?” he asks.

“Yes, you should.”

“I _should_? You mean you’re not sure if it will work,” Armitage asks, eyeing Kylo carefully.

“I’m 90% sure.”

“Uh…”

“You think Kyber crystals are easy to come by? I didn’t have a lot of samples to practice with.”

Practice? Armitage thinks, oh no, who has he been _practicing_ on? The stormtroopers? Were there some unauthorized prisoners here on the _Finalizer_ somewhere? What was he doing with them afterward? Was he blinding people just to test his theory, and then simply disposing of them?

“And what if it doesn’t work?” Armitage asks, pulling the sheet tighter, wrapping it around his waist.

“If it doesn’t work we take you to Medical and they put your old eyes back in,” Kylo says.

Could they do that? It seems like they could, but he’s never seen it. Anyone that had ever lost an eye had an artificial one implanted.

“What if you damage my eyes when you remove them?” Was he actually considering doing this?

“I won’t. I’ve perfected a technique that is the most efficient, least painful way to remove them, and leaves them perfectly intact,” Kylo says with confidence. He rises to his knees, closing the box and setting it on the bed. “I would never hurt your perfect eyes,” he purrs.

Armitage peers at Kylo then looks to the floor. Does he actually care if his eyes are replaced by new ones, as long as he can still see and function like normal? And, he has wanted to be Force-sensitive, he’s always felt as if Kylo’s power and position had been handed to him just because of some elite, magical Force, while he had to fight every inch of the way to get where he is today. If he had that kind of power, just think of what he could accomplish. Kylo loves him, and would never hurt him. He loves Kylo and would do anything for him, this was such a small request.

Armitage wonders if these are his own thoughts or if Kylo is using some the kind of Force influence on him. Would he even be able to tell if he was? Did he say that he had “perfected” a technique for removing eyeballs? He wonders if Kylo has blinded any of his Stormtroopers. If so, he’d have to remember to be furious at him, later.

A smile creeps across his face, “only if you give me yours.”

Kylo pauses, considering, as if the idea of removing his own eyes intrigued him, then says, “I could, but I think I can give you something better.”

“What’s that?” Armitage asks.

“You’ll see,” Kylo says, giving him that pining look he uses whenever Armitage is being obstinate.

It’s fine, Armitage tells himself, if it doesn’t work they’ll just go to Medical, get his old eyes put back in, or get artificial ones, it doesn’t matter. If it works, then he’ll be Force sensitive. Will he just be able to interact with The Force, or just feel it? Will he be able to wield it with the deft that Kylo does?

He eases back over to the bed. Kylo grabs the sheet around Armitage's waist to pull him closer.

“Did you really think I could ever hurt you?” Kylo says. Armitage feels slightly ashamed.

“Of course not, I was just...surprised... it was just a very unusual request,” Armitage says, and allows Kylo to pull him back down onto the bed. Kylo strokes his hair, smiling. Armitage leans forward and says playfully, “are you sure you wouldn’t rather just cut my hair off?” trying to sound flippant, but he hopes that Kylo would decide that, yes, he would prefer to have his hair instead of his eyes.

“I do love your hair," Kylo twirls a lustrous red lock of Armitage’s hair then stares at him covetously, "but I absolutely cherish your eyes.”

As they lay staring at each other, Armitage begins to feel very good about this, warm, loved... cherished. Kylo piles the pillows up against the headboard, guides Armitage into a sitting position, then practically sits in his lap. He opens the box, lifts the small cushion that the crystals are nestled on and brings out some small, curved metal items that he slides over the tips of his first two fingers and thumb of his right hand. They look like steel claws. He draws them up Armitage's right cheek, stopping next to his eye. Armitage holds his breath.

He brings one of the metal tips up under Armitage’s eyelid. Armitage flinches. Kylo holds his head steady with his other hand gently on his chin, “It won’t hurt, I promise,” Kylo soothes, “Just think how marvelous it will be. It will be a whole new, bigger world. The Force moves through everything -  I can feel it moving between us right now, and I can’t wait for you to be able to feel that, too,”  Kylo slides the other pronged finger under his upper eyelid, doing the same with his thumb on the bottom lid. Armitage becomes entranced. It was uncomfortable, tickled, at first, but now the smooth, curved tips feel almost calming. The prongs ease back and forth as if probing for something, then curl around the back of his eye and gently tug. His vision becomes blurred, almost kaleidoscopic, briefly. The eyeball pops smoothly from its socket.

Kylo removes his hand from Armitage's chin. “Now, hold very still,” he says. He takes a laser scalpel out of the box. It's thread-like filament glows like a tiny lightsaber. He painstakingly clips the optic nerve, careful not to damage either the nerve or the eye. He puts scalpel back and picks up one of the polished crystals, placing the removed eyeball in the indent it left in the cushion. He brings the crystal to the empty socket. The tip of the Qiitin, dozens of tiny, wriggling threads, braids itself through the optic nerve. Armitage shudders. It feels like a mild electrical pulse. Kylo holds Armitage’s eyelids open as he slips the crystal into the socket. _He has perfected this technique_ , Armitage thinks.

His eye, the new crystal one, feels warm, alive. His vision is still very blurred, he can feel the Qiitin attune itself behind the new eye. The electric pulse is unnerving. He tries focusing, blinking rapidly, tears lubricating the smooth orb. 

“Don’t worry, it takes a few moments to adjust,” Kylo tells him, switching the metal prongs to his left hand, then moves the box to his right side so that it is easier to reach. Kylo holds Armitage's chin with his right hand, sliding the prongs on his left hand under the top and bottom eyelids of his left eye. Armitage reaches for Kylo’s arms to brace himself. Kylo proceeds. As the prongs turn slowing behind his eye, Armitage's vision blurs. The prongs slowly pop the eye out, then the little laser scalpel pricks the back of the eye. As Kylo promised, it didn’t hurt, but it was still very disconcerting. Armitage concentrates on his breathing as Kylo brings the other crystal to the empty socket. Kylo pulls open his eyelids. He feels the small electrical pulse as the Qiitin connects to the optic nerve.  Kylo inserts the new crystal eye. It slides into place easily, made to fit perfectly, just as Kylo had said.

Armitage hears Kylo putting away the tools, his vision still swimming. He squeezes Kylo’s arms muttering his name as if to make sure Kylo was still there.

“Armitage, it’s okay,” Kylo says, and runs his hands up Armitage's arms, reassuring him.

The room seems far too bright, and everything is moving, swirling, tangled together. He has to close his eyes to temper the vertigo. It feels like the Qiitins’ threadlike tendrils are not only coiling into his eye sockets but into his brain as well. The pulsing sensation moves down the back of his head, down his spine, along his shoulders, down his arms all the way into his fingers. He tentatively touches his fingertips together and feels a slight crackling between them. The crackling sensation flows out of his fingers, and he can _touch_ the air as if he’s dragging his fingers through undulating, seaweed-filled waves.

He opens his eyes; the world is still made up of blurred, colorful, dancing shapes. He sees Kylo’s form in front of him and reaches for him. A thin, white, distinct line extends from his fingertips, as thin as a hair, drawing towards Kylo as if attracted to him, branching out like a web as it touches Kylo’s hand. He feels Kylo contacting him through this web, entwining Armitage's energy into his, pulling it taut like a kite string.

Suddenly, Kylo comes into perfect focus, everything else still swirling around him. Armitage stares, mesmerized, Kylo has never looked so beautiful, like he is seeing nuances that he never noticed before. An aura flickers around Kylo like electric flames.

Kylo smiles at him, “Do you like them?”

“I...” Armitage stammers, overwhelmed by the new sensations. He never imagined how it would feel. He feels connected to Kylo, connected to the swirling vibrations in the room that he realizes are coming from the various small electronic devices he owns, connected to fluttering bright entities, Stormtroopers, passing in the hall outside his room. He feels connected to _everything_. He loves his new eyes, this new awareness. He can’t put into words how much he loves them, but knows that Kylo senses his feelings.

“It will take practice to focus it,” Kylo says, “But you’ll not only learn to focus it, you’ll learn to channel it, shape it to your desires.” 

Kylo watches as Armitage waves his hand around like a child playing with bubbles.

“Now, for that special thing I promised you,” Kylo says, calling his Lightsaber to him. Armitage can see “Force strings”, fine lines like transparent, shining wire forming into a gossamer mesh that Kylo uses to manipulate the Lightsaber. Kylo opens it and removes a small red crystal from inside it. Kylo takes Armitage's hand and puts the crystal in his palm. Armitage cups it in his hand, then closes his fingers around it. He can feel it pulsing, like a heart.

....

....

.... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to break this into two parts. I was going to make this one story but the second part fits the organ trope, so I'm posting them separately.
> 
> Part two will be '... I'll Give You My Heart', and could potentially be gory/bloody, so that's the other reason I split it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
